


To Make a Speedy Sinner Out of You

by frostbitten_written



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Lucifer (TV) RPF, Tom Ellis - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Catholic Character, Catholic Character of Color, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Imagery, Catholicism, Church Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Corruption, Deal with a Devil, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s01e09 A Priest Walks Into A Bar, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucking, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Innocence, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Naive character, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Puns & Word Play, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Roman Catholicism, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: A sinner finds refuge in a confessional and begs for forgiveness, receiving guidance of the highest degree from the father of sin himself, Lucifer Morningstar.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Original Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	To Make a Speedy Sinner Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: "For your penance, ten bloody marys and a good shag." (S1 E9 A Priest Walks Into a Bar) Watching Lucifer do his thing in the confessional booth gave me an idea and here it is! (I wrote this back in May 2019, but I spruced it up a bit.)
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

Samara blew out a frustrated breath, which visibly clashed with the air. The cold night wind blew and nipped at her skin, and the snowflakes lightly coated the sidewalk. She was running back up the steep church steps, because,  _ she had done it again. _

She looked behind her to make sure no one saw her as she quickly slipped through the majestic building doors. She walked in through the back of the church and marvelled at the beautiful sight. Pictures and statues of biblical characters were lined up against the walls and corners of the room. The altar stood tall and mighty, the centre of attention. 

Although she had spent most of her life in this building, she never quite got used to its glorious presence. It looked even eerier at night, before a confession, she thought. All the holy figures from the beginning of time, stared down at her, judging her very soul. She was mortified. 

Pews on either side of her, she slowly walked down the aisle. She genuflected before the cross, at the altar. She felt ashamed of herself;  _ she was nothing but a complete failure. _ She took off her coat and hung it on a pew; she sighed shakily and headed over to the booth. Samara made herself comfortable in the otherwise roomy confessional. She cleared her throat and exhaled slowly. 

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” she stammered nervously, her voice cracking slightly. She waited in silence, her lips trembling in guilt. The only sound that could be heard was her anxious heartbeat. 

“What devilish deed have you done to deserve my services?” Her mouth ran dry. 

A deep, sensual, masculine voice spoke from the other side of the confession booth. His tone was coquettish, and his accent was charming. _This was definitely not Father Frank…_

“I-, I, um…” She stuttered, surprised by the new voice. She cleared her throat and tried again.

“I did it again.” Her voice trailed off; she was radiating guilt. 

“And what exactly is it that you did darling…?” He dragged his voice out, clearly anxious to find out her next words, anticipating his next. 

“I touched myself again.” Samara heard him attempt to stifle a contented moan. 

“What a deliciously devious sin you've committed.” Her cheeks burned red, and she sat on her hands, embarrassed and angry with herself. 

“I need to be punished, don't I?” He let out a sultry purr. 

“Oh yes, very much darling.” Samara stayed silent, unwilling to face her shame with words of resentment. 

“Surely you don't actually feel bad about that, now do you?” She whimpered, and her head hung low. 

“Very well, then why'd you do it?” 

Samara's head shot up at the blunt question. She struggled to find her words and began stuttering again. He interjected. 

“Oh, come now, don't be shy!” She took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Well,... my friends always talk about,... well,... you know...” He hummed, almost seductively, and edged her on. 

“They said that they always did it and that it felt good. I just... kinda got curious…” Samara heard him chuckle darkly. 

“Experimenting, I see. But, if I'm not mistaken, you said, and I quote ‘ _ again _ ’. Care to explain that one?” She sighed, ashamed. 

“It felt good the first time I did it. It was like nothing I've ever felt before! It felt so good, so good that I wanted to do it again…so I did...” Her voice cut off, and she cleared her throat. 

“And…? What's the problem…?” He murmured with an alluring voice. 

“...but I shouldn't have done it, and I shouldn't have wanted it because it's not right and I'm such a bad person for it!” Samara let out a frustrated huff.

“Well, hold on darling, don't feel guilty! You said it felt good right?” She was hesitant to answer. She didn't want to concede. She quietly mumbled a response, agreeing with the statement. 

“Then why fight it? Embrace your desires! Indulge in the carnal heat you feel between your legs every time you think of something dirty. What's the harm?” Samara sighed again, reluctant to accept that what he was saying, was truly enticing. 

“I just feel so guilty every time I think about it or even do it.” He hummed in response. 

“Yes, but, when all is done, you can always just come back here, repent and then all is well, right? Isn't that how the father’s little system works?” He scoffed and mumbled the last bit. 

In a convoluted sense, the mysterious man had a point. 

“I guess so, but isn't this something that’s supposed to happen between a married couple? I'm not even in a relationship! I've been single all my life! Won't I, I don't know, end up in hell?”  He let slip a sound crossed between a scoff and a chuckle. 

“Oh, please. I put the sin in single darling and believe me when I say, hell is way more fun than heaven. Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about. Just give in love. Life's so much easier when you do, and so much more fun!” 

He was right.  As bad as Samara felt for what she did, at that moment, she didn't have a care in the world for the repercussions. 

“I don't know…” Although she refused to admit it, she genuinely enjoyed what she did and would probably do it again.

“And here I thought Eve needed my help! It turns out you're even more clueless than she was before she took a bite out of that forbidden fruit. Maybe you need a little bit of convincing...” 

The church was silent. 

“...And by the forbidden fruit,...I meant me…” 

Samara was silent. Her eyes widened, the vague visual taunted her thighs. She pulled her hands out from underneath her legs and balled them into fists on either side of her. 

“Would you like a sample?” She inhaled sharply. 

Dim light flooded into the booth, casting the shadow of her conversationalist. The man before her was tall, dark and handsome; he wore a dark dress shirt and trousers. 

The eerie flicker of the candles revealed his chiselled jawline and sharp, arched nose. He had a broad forehead, dark brown curly hair styled neatly and mysteriously intoxicating eyes. His gaze was mischievous, and his lips curved into a smirk. 

“What initially made you want to do it? It felt good right?” Samara agreed, her voice staggering due to his close proximity. 

“Then indulge. Give in.” He got closer to her, his alluring voice serenading her ears. His breath tickled her neck, tempting her skin with sinful ideas. 

“Why try and stop the inevitable? Hmm?” His nose lightly nudged her ear as he placed a gentle kiss to her neck. She shivered and let out a little moan. 

“Come on…” He caught her earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently. “...you know you want to.”

He sang the sweet tune of temptation into the young girl's ear. His hand snaked to the side of her face and cupped her cheek. Samara turned to face him, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted by his lips meeting her own. 

Samara had never kissed anyone before. That being said, she was in shock and had no idea what to do. In her lousy first attempt, she tried to return the gesture, only to be pushed back against the wall of the booth. 

He pulled away, his breathing uneven. She also tried to catch her breath and steady the beating of her racing heart. Samara swung her legs up and onto the seating; she pulled them to her chest, protectively. She exhaled and threw her head back, resting on the wall. 

“That was my first kiss. You just took it from me. I mean, I don't even know your name!” With his smug personality, he reached out his hand, offering a handshake. 

“The name’s Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar. I'm the devil.” Samara weakly shook his hand and eyed him sceptically. 

"I'm Samara." She decided to go along with his claim. 

“Well, that explains a lot actually.” The devil eyed her curiously. 

“I mean, you've been tempting me to do the opposite of God’s teachings-” He scrunched up his face in disgust. 

“Please, don't mention his name.” She laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“See what I mean?” He scoffed before replying, “Touché.”

Samara closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. She didn't know if she was mad that he had just kissed her or, mad at the fact that it had only just happened. 

It was probably a little mix of the two, she concluded. 

_She was currently a student in grad school for crying out loud! This was something that should have happened years ago!_

“How are you feeling?” His voice was sincere and curious. 

“I don't know.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. Lucifer searched her eyes for any sign of uncertainty. She wasn't mad or upset; she just felt indifferent. Samara had never felt this level of excitement before and all of a sudden, she wanted more; she wanted to try everything she had missed out all those years. 

Samara uncomfortably shifted her position, trying to dull the throbbing between her legs. Lucifer looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed, knowingly. 

“You're feeling it, aren't you?” She desperately tried to avoid eye contact and sat up, her leg falling off the seat. 

“You won't admit it, but you want to do it.” She gulped and fiddled with her hands. He chuckled. “What if I did it for you?” He whispered in a husky voice. 

Her eyes shot up to meet his, finally. He inched his body closer to hers, wedging himself between her legs. She stifled a moan. 

“That way, you won't feel guilty. Hmm? I'll take the blame if I get to claim you for the night.” Lucifer grabbed her left thigh and squeezed, rubbing light, tantalizing circles into her inner thigh. Samara swallowed and closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing.

“You naughty little sinner. It's such a simple decision, really.” His lips were closing in on her neck as he spoke. His breath danced on her collarbones. 

Before she could think anything else through, she whispered out a desperate plea. 

“Do it.” 

He triumphantly chuckled. 

“Brilliant. Don't worry sweetheart, the devil is in the details, and you're about to find out just how detailed he can be.” Lucifer purred his response into her ears before wrapping his arms around her body. 

He picked her up and placed her on his lap, her back pressed against his chest. He held her in place with his left arm; his right hand was firmly placed on her right thigh, still caressing her inner thigh. At this point, the ache between her legs was unbearable, and she exhaled exasperatedly.

“Please, do something. I need it.” 

He chuckled.  “Right into begging, I see. You know more than you let on.” 

Lucifer unzipped her jeans and pulled them down, letting them bunch up at her ankles. He ran his fingers along the thin cloth strip of her underwear, and she shivered, moaning quietly. She felt his pointer and middle fingers trace her bottom lip. 

“Suck them.” As confused as she was, she obeyed and parted her lips. She lightly sucked on his fingers, tasting them, as she swirled her tongue around the tips. The act in and of itself, although weird and slightly obscene, made her body tingle. 

Lucifer removed his fingers, slowly dragging them down her bottom lip and reached down to the waistband of her underwear. He hooked his thumb within the fabric and slowly pulled them down. The air that hit her flushed body alone was enough to make her gasp. 

“That's it, now just relax.” He slowly teased her, the sensitive bundle of nerves tingling excitedly. 

“You spent so much time denying yourself this pleasure, but did you ever stop to think just how much you really wanted it? All we did was speak about your little sinful acts and look at you. You're soaking wet.” He slipped his fingers in, slowly pumping in and out at a steady pace. 

“This feels so good,” she said breathlessly, and he hummed in her ear. The cocky bastard clearly had other things up his sleeve. He snaked his left hand up her shirt and lightly dragged his fingers up her abdomen until he reached her breast. Samara threw her head back in shock and gasped.

“No bra, I like it.” Lucifer cupped her breast and ran his fingers over the smooth, soft skin. 

Unexpectedly, he pinched her nipple and played with the hardened peak between his fingers. Samara moaned as she involuntarily rocked against his fingers. She couldn't control herself as she continued to thrust her hips down onto him. Everything he did to her felt so good, and she needed more. 

The combined effort of both sensations had her panting in his grasp. At that moment, she was solely reliant on his sturdy body for support. Her head was thrown back, resting against the crook of his neck. He leaned down to whisper something salacious in her ear.

“Darling, would you like to try something new?” Samara was too dazed to answer. 

“Don't worry, same sensation, just a different technique.” She was breathing hard; she bit her quivering lips to hold back her feeble moans. 

“It’ll be more fun for the both of us,” he whispered. She nodded and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. She was putty in his skilled, dexterous grasp. 

Lucifer slowly removed his fingers and took his hand out of her shirt. Samara shivered at the loss of pleasure. 

“Alright, now just make yourself comfortable.” 

Lucifer took her off of his lap and placed her back on the seat. He had her kick off her boots and remove the pooled clothes of her jeans at her ankles.

“What are you doing-” He shushed her as he made himself comfortable on the ground, between her legs. 

Samara blushed furiously and looked away; her cheeks burned a flaming hot red. 

“Aww, don't be shy now, not when the fun is just getting started.” He spoke darkly, the hot breath of his words hitting her thighs. 

With surprising strength, he wedged her legs apart and pulled her body forward. Samara gasped and held onto the edge of the bench. Lucifer kissed her inner thighs as she trembled. 

All of a sudden, his tongue was flat against her core, swirling circles along her groin. She inhaled sharply, not at all expecting his ministrations to feel so ironically, divine. He began puckering his lips and sucking artfully, managing to bother every pleasurable nerve she had. Samara moaned eagerly, enjoying what he was doing and relishing in the new sensation. He decided to tease her and licked slow strips up and down the area between her legs. 

“More please,” she begged him through gritted teeth. He refused to comply, only slowing his pace even more. 

Samara didn't know what came over her, but, something within her snapped, and she impatiently grabbed onto his dark curls and grinded against his face. She gasped and immediately pulled away. 

“I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that! I didn't mean-” Lucifer chuckled darkly. 

“Oh, no, please! I've been waiting for her to make an appearance.” Samara was confused, to say the least. 

“Your innermost, deepest, darkest desire. Your pesky conscience was a bit too thick. It took a while to breakdown but, oh, was the outcome worth it!” 

He smiled and licked his lips. 

“Shall I continue?”

Before Samara could, respond, his lips were back on her, sucking and licking her sensitive cunt. She hesitated as she placed her hand on his head again. She slowly laced her fingers into his hair; his course curls felt nice between her fingers. Samara lightly pulled when he hit a particular nerve that had her moaning out loud. 

“Lucifer!” She weakly moaned his name, unsure of just how to react to his tongue against her core. Lucifer chuckled, which sent pleasurable vibrations up her groin. She panted and moaned, squirming under his control. 

“Let go, darling. Stop holding back.” And with that command, her body convulsed as she screamed and let go, riding through an intense climax. Her release was like none other. Her body was trembling, and her breathing was shaky.

“Lucifer I-I'm so sorry that I-” Samara gasped when he began licking his fingers clean. The thought, let alone the action itself, was hotter than hell. He licked his lips and looked up at the young girl with a cheeky smirk. 

“You were saying?” Lucifer stood back up on his two feet and stretched before taking a seat. He looked her in the eyes and smiled deviously. 

“So how was that, my little sinner?” Contented, she answered with a lazy voice. 

“Amazing. I can still barely breathe…” Lucifer hummed triumphantly. 

“Right, but I'm sensing that you're still not quite satisfied, are you? You still want something more?”

Samara couldn't control herself when she said yes, because the truth is, _she did want more._ She covered her mouth both, embarrassed and shocked. Before she could stutter out a response, he interrupted her. 

“I know darling, I get the feeling. Pardon the pun, but you feel incomplete, or empty at the moment?” Samara nodded, still unable to control her answers. 

He was right; he hit the nail right on the head, so to speak.  She didn't know how to explain it, but that is exactly what her lower region felt like. She wanted more, but she didn't know, more of what. 

“Well, lucky for you, I've got just what you want and need.”

Lucifer leaned closer to her body and placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing it. 

“I could make you feel ten times better.” He whispered into her ear. 

Whether it was the proximity of his breath against her neck or the idea he planted in her head, Samara felt a shock wave of pleasure course through her groin.  _ How could this possibly feel any better?  _

Lucifer picked her up again and placed her on his lap. She gasped; she felt him, hard, against her backside. 

“You're a virgin, the cleanest yet most fun, of your kind, to taint. Do you want to continue?” He sensed her hesitance and continued. 

“Don't worry, we'll do everything at your pace, no matter how painfully slow. Besides, delayed gratification in bed is the most rewarding sensation.” He dipped his head lower and kissed her neck. 

“We can stop at any time. I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to. You get to call the shots tonight, darling.” He purred into her ears. 

Samara's groin was hot and ached for something, anything. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Yes to what?” He raised an eyebrow as he questioned her. 

“Anything.”  He chuckled deeply and mumbled quietly, “I've still got it.”

Samara stood up and took off the only piece of clothing she had on and tossed it to the side. She crossed her arms over her breasts and avoided his eyes. Her body heated up as she felt his hungry stare rake over her figure. 

“There's nothing to be shy about darling, the view is gorgeous.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, effectively breaking the safety lock she had over her chest. 

“Unbutton me. You won't be the only one baring all tonight.”

Samara stepped closer and leaned down to unbutton his shirt, with trembling hands. Lucifer looked up at her as she concentrated on the task at hand. He held onto her left hip and snaked his hand around to her backside. He cupped her behind and squeezed it. Samara gasped, surprised. 

With his shirt hanging loosely off of his built frame, Lucifer stood up and let it fall to the ground of the booth. He cupped her jaw and began to kiss her slowly. He had his other hand under her thigh to support her body, which was already hot and heavy against his own. Samara frantically reached down to his belt and released the buckle, letting it clank to the floor. 

“Now we're finally getting somewhere.” Lucifer chuckled mischievously. 

He let go of her momentarily to unzip his trousers and stepped out of them. Samara was astonished to find that he had no underwear on. She gasped and looked away, her cheeks reddening furiously. 

“Don't you like what you see? What’s the matter? Having second thoughts?” She bit her lip and refused to look at him. She was both embarrassed and extremely aroused. 

“I've never, um…” His eyes widened as his eyebrows raised. 

“Oh! You've never seen a penis before?! Well, I definitely didn't see that one coming. I would have thought that you had at least watched porn already or something like that.” Samara's cheeks reddened furiously, and her body grew hot to the touch.

“What do I do?” She asked him in a small voice. She heard him purr quietly, to himself. Her inexperience was currently the centre of attention, and she had never felt this embarrassed before. 

“I'm so sorry. If you think this is weird, I'm so sorry, I can just leave.” Samara quickly began to regret what she was doing again. 

She frantically tried to grab her discarded clothes and not his, but, the low lighting did not aid her.

“Darling, look at me.” Lucifer grabbed her by the wrist and had her look at him. 

“You don't need to do anything, just let me show you. Besides, your naivety, although to a nauseating degree, is quite a turn on.” He purred his reply and bit his lips as he curled his hand around himself. 

He let out a quiet moan as he slowly moved his hand up and down. Samara felt her groin stir in response; she crossed her legs and let out a shaky breath.

“Fondle yourself and pinch your nipples,” Lucifer commanded her breathlessly, and she immediately obliged. He began jerking his cock faster and tracing circles around the tip of his penis. 

“Could I give it a try?” Her voice wavered. 

“Only if you want to.” He stopped pleasuring himself. 

At this point, his erection was standing upright. Samara walked forward and kneeled down in front of him. She and his hard-on were at eye-level. She firmly grasped him, and he shuddered. She licked her lips and bit her lower lip.

“That's it. Now just do what I did earlier- oh!” Samara began to lightly suck the tip of his penis, in an attempt to return his gesture from earlier. 

“You just keep exceeding my expectations you know that kitten?” Lucifer groaned as her tongue moved along his length. 

She sucked him hard, earning another repressed groan. “That's it. I need you. Now.” Lucifer pulled her off of his cock and wrapped his arms around her; she was flush against his body. He looked down at her and spoke, encouraging her. 

“Wrap your arms around me and jump.” 

She did as he asked and tightly held onto his neck. He held her up by her bottom, both of his hands firmly placed on her ass. His lips collided with hers in a kiss before he sat back down. He moved his hands to her hips and squeezed her skin. 

Samara gasped when he lightly bucked his hips upward, against her desperate core. 

“You feel that?” She buried her face into the crook of his neck and moaned. 

“Lucifer, ... I want you.” 

He cooed at her, “No, darling. You don't just want me, you need me.” 

Samara breathlessly agreed with his egocentric statement as she helped guide him in. He slowly eased himself into her tight channel. She let out a whorish moan and tried to stifle it in the crook of his neck. 

Samara held onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his back; he groaned. 

“Let it out.” Her nails dug into his back as he steadied himself. 

“Stop trying to hold back, let go, darling. It'll be much more fun.” 

Finally taking his advice, she did just that. 

“Fuck me.” He purred seductively and obliged. “As you wish.” 

Samara grabbed onto his shoulders and squeezed them tightly; Lucifer grunted as he thrust. She entangled her fingers into his hair and pulled at the strands like before. He leaned forward and kissed her collarbone, darting out his tongue to lick her perspire-ridden skin. He lowered his gaze and did the same with her breasts, sucking and playing with them. Samara moaned and continued to pull his hair. 

The feeling of his hot, wet, mouth on her skin made her entire body feel an almost electric surge of pleasure. Never did she ever think, that the feeling of someone else's skin, bare against her own would feel so exhilarating. 

The warmth of his firm chest pressed against her breasts alone, drove her crazy. The way his muscles moved as he thrust, his biceps flexed as he tightly grasped her sides, how he repeatedly slammed her down onto his lap, and how he grunted after every animalistic thrust, she felt as if she was in heaven.

“Lucifer please!” Samara screamed as her body collided with his. She tried to meet him halfway, but it was almost impossible to keep up. 

“Show me praise with your body.” He whispered huskily as he nipped and suckled her skin. 

His lips and tongue glided across her collarbone, up to her neck, and finally to her shoulder. 

“Lucifer I-” She was cut off by her own abrupt moan. 

She screamed as she felt herself involuntarily clench tightly around him. His grip on her hips tightened significantly as he also experienced his high. He groaned as he slowed his thrusts to a stop. They were both gasping for air.

“That was amazing.” Lucifer nodded breathlessly in agreement.

With his trademark smirk ever-present, he pulled her in for a slow and sweet kiss. 

“Now, how was that for your first time?” 

Samara was now back to stuttering and feeling embarrassed. Lucifer kneaded the thick of her hips and purred. Still buried deep inside of her, she knew there was a right answer to his question.

“That was the best time I've ever had.” He shook his head and sustained his smug smirk. 

“Well, I can't doubt that.” He chuckled mischievously and sighed. The two manoeuvred themselves and finally separated from one another; they slipped on their underwears and basked in the afterglow of sex. 

“What was it that made you change your mind? You know, about sex.” 

“I don't know, the Devil made me do it I guess?” Samara stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. 

“No, more like he offered you a deal you couldn't resist and let's be honest, who could blame you.”

His smug demeanour dissolved slightly and revealed a more relaxed persona. 

“I don’t normally apologize, but, sorry, I think I may have just ruined sex for you, for life.” Samara stared at him, confused. 

“Well, you’ll never find a partner better than me! You started off with the best of the best, only to now be stuck with mediocre at best, for the rest of your life. Pardon the pun darling but, I am the goat.” She snorted and shook her head as she gathered the rest of her clothing. 

She handed him his clothes which he lazily draped on, putting in no effort whatsoever.  After finally pulling her shirt over, Lucifer grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his chest. 

“How about next week you come back to confess your sins again, and I'll teach you a little bit more about the art of sinning and how to properly repent.” Samara nodded, not entirely sure of her next move and whether or whether not she would accept his offer. Lucifer placed a soft kiss on her cheek before letting her leave. 

Lucifer watched as the young girl slowly walked away. She was about to make her final exit when she turned around, performed the sign of the cross and left. He scoffed, unbelieving yet completely enthralled. 

After screwing God’s least favourite son, she still had the nerve to genuflect before leaving. 

Lucifer smirked and looked up at the ceiling of the little wooden booth. Thanks to that fine little church girl, he had just flipped his Dad the ultimate of birds. 

“She’ll be back soon, father. After all, you and I both know what kinds of people come to church, speedy little sinners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact(s): This one-shot was written before the release of Season 4 of Lucifer, which means, that 'forbidden fruit' comment and the 'anything' comment are both original (I decided to use the "still got it" line as a little Easter egg though)!   
> You could only imagine the shock I had when both of those lines were used on the show! I felt like a frickin' genius!!!   
> Another fun fact, Samara means, “Guardian” or “Protected by God”. I didn’t find out about this until after I finished the one-shot. What a coincidence, no?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
